Resident Evil 0: The Kennedy Files
by CrossianNoxus
Summary: What if Rebecca and Billy hadn't been the only two non evil humans alive on that train? What if they had a smart ass 13 year old tag along that knew at least slightly what he was doing? OC  Rebecca/Billy Slight AU
1. Prologue Fated Meetings

The Adventures of Edgar 0

Prologue

It was dark and rainy as Rebecca Chambers clambered onto the almost abandoned train, her gun pointed down the thin walkway, looking for any signs of trouble. Her boots made soft thunks with every step she took, her nervous eyes scanning.

She felt more than saw the man hunched in his seat next to her slouch more and give off an eerie moan. Turning quickly she pointed her Samurai Edge at the slowly rising undead creature, her hands shaking. "F-freeze!" She almost squeaked.

Then just as she was about to pull the trigger she heard 2 sharp bangs from a 9mm Pistol, one coming from her left and the other her right. Both bullets impacted the Undead cranium reducing it to a pile of disqusting mush in a few seconds flat.

Whirling around she looked at the two men..well one man and a teen. On her right was a tall muscular man with a tattoo on his arm and a pair of handcuffs dangling from one wrist. Billy Coen, in his hand was a Military issue M9.

The teen was shorted and had light brown hair hanging in his face, his glasses glinting in the dim lighting of the train, wearing a pair of cargo pants and a black t-shirt that said, 'Sorry, I can't Hear you over the sound of how EPIC I am!' in silver lettering.

In his hand was a Glock 19C, the smaller gun fitting perfectly in his teenage hands, which were shaking just enough to make the gun rattle in those untrained hands.

Billy Coen Whistled "Whoa good shot kid.." The older male smirked and gave the teen a thumbs up, elicciting a smile from the teen.

"Thanks..Its not my first time shooting but..My first time shooting something living.." He slumped against the door, letting the light pistol drop with a thud to the ground.

Rebbeca wanted to run over and check on the boy but her duty called to her louder than her worry. "Billy Coen?.." She asked the man, her pistol aimed straight at his heart.

Billy looked at the pistol with a raised eyebrow, seeing that it was heavily customized. "You heard of me? Have I been running through your dreams there baby cakes?" He smirked at her and turned to leave the car.

"Wait! You're Under Arrest!" She took a hurried step forward still not breaking her shooters stance.

"No Thanks.." He replied holding up the arm with the handcuffs dangling from it. "Already got that covered.."

"I could shoot you!" She almost growled, horrified t the mans lack of respect for Law Enforcement.

"Then go ahead." He chuckled as he left the car, closing the door behind him.

Rebecca sighed and slid her gun into her holset, turning back to the teen slumped against the doorway. "You alright?..." She kneeled beside him already, her medic instincts taking over to check him over for injuries.

"Yea I'm fine..Just a little shaken up, had a bit of a run in with my cousin upstairs if you catch my drift..." He gave a horrified chuckle and gripped his pistol in his hand, his callused thumb gently caressing the safety.

She grimaced and gave him a look of pity, but quickly erased it from her face. So what's your name?.. I'm Rebecca Chambers with S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team."She let him see her brilliant smile.

"Edgar Kennedy, but you can call me Ed...I'm a scared 13 year old on a train full of zombies..." He gave her a smart ass grin, finally showing off his face from under all that silky brown hair.

"Ok Ed.. Where did you get that gun?" She reached out to take it from him but her wouldn't let her, keeping a firm grip on the smooth polymer handle.

"Found it laying outside the bathroom door when I came out..And that's when I saw the zombies, picked it up and ran.."He was shivering slightly, remembering what had happened upstairs.

"Alright...Its ok don;t worry you aren't in trouble.." She tried to soothe him but he gave her a sad smile.

"Were all in trouble.." He sighed and slowly stood, his back back making a slightly irritating grinding noise against the wooden door. Keeping his gun at his side he walked past her and pulled some of the suitcases off the shelves, breaking them open on the chairs to search through them. "Were gonna need supplies if we wanna get through this alive right?..." He dug around and came up with a brand new box of 9mm Cartridges, a smile on his face. "Jackpot."

Rebecca smiled at him, knowing she had to protect him even if that meant letting him hold a gun. "Yea, How many clips do you have for that thing?" She motioned to the pistol in his hand and he looked at it, quickly popping out the clip. "Just one..I'll have to reload it every time I run out, but I have about 7 bullets left.."

"You should reload it now so that we can move on and not worry about it." She began pulling the suitcases down and smashing them open as well, looking for anything useful and stumbling upon a few things, one suitcase had a pair of spare Glock magazines in it. While another had a tactical belt hidden away that seemed the perfect size for the boy.

When he finished slipping the last bullet into his clip he smoothly slid it back into the butt of his gun and checked the chamber. "Alright 16 rounds counting the chamber." He turned around and saw her holding up a black tactical belt with a pack on the back, a holster, and 6 clip holders. Grinning he took it and thanked her, putting it on and seeing the two empty clips in the pockets.

After reloading those they decided it was time to move on and they walked to the door Billy had gone through, only to find it locked. Turning around with scowls on their faces they went through the door Brandon had entered through and aimed their fire arms down the hallway, This was going to be the longest few days of their lives..

[A/N: Alright I KNOW That shit couldn't be found on a train usually specially not in suitcases but they had to get that some how. Now as for the people wondering what the C Means at the end of the Glock 19C, It basically stands for Compensator, which reduces the amount of recoil with successive shots allowing for better accuracy when firing faster than usual.

Reviews would be wonderful, and YES My OC is Leon Kennedy's little brother, and Yes he will be going through most of the other games, Probably not code veronica cause I cant think of a good reason for him to be there really..So far I have planned, 0 (Duh..) 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 Maybe some scenes from outbreak, and Maybe MAYBE I'll do degeneration have him get on Leons nerves a bit lol. but thats about it, and he probably wont be the only OC you see. R&R Hope you enjoyed the prologue.]


	2. Chapter 1 Into The Unknown

Chapter 1

Rebecca shivered as the cold wind cut through her white bullet proof vest, her hands still gripping her weapon. She knew her back was safe thanks to the teen she had met in the last car.

Edgar Kennedy, he was an enigma, why exactly was he on this train, and why did he just randomly find a gun lying on the floor outside the room he had been in. And why had she found all of that stuff in those suitcases, they shouldn't have been there.

Something made her think there was someone manipulating them from a distance, giving them the essentials to survive and not much else, seeing how they fared against the horrors they were sure to meet.

She had thought about telling him to go outside but figured it was safer near her inside instead of out there, where worse things might be lurking.

Their footsteps echoed noisily through the dark empty train car. She stepped up to the nearby cabin door, her hand gently clenching the doorknob. Nodding to Ed she rapidly pushed the door open and cleared the room before motioning him inside.

"It seems safe enough in here Ed..Look around for some more stuff alright?.." She noticed the papers near her hand and took them up, her eyes scanning along them slowly, taking in everything.

Meanwhile Ed was searching everything including the bag of the slime covered corpse in the bottom bunk. He almost gagged at the smell but steeled his nerves and came away with a box of Handgun bullets, a first aid spray and a large pouch that went on the back of his belt much like Rebecca's own pouch.

"Not much in here I'm afraid Rebecca...He stuffed the full box of 9x19 cartridges into his backpack while slipping the first aid spray into one of the unused chemical storage pouches on his tac belt.

The woman smiled at him, noticing the shiny object wedged under the broken floorboard at Ed's feet. "There's something under the floor.." She kneeled and pulled out a small almost useless pocket knife, prying the wood out of it's socket, revealing a LAM For Ed's Glock.

He picked it up and pulled out his firearm, quickly attaching the Laser Aiming Module to the rail on the underside of the muzzle, while also sticking the laser pressure pad where his finger could easily reach on the grip. He flicked the switch on the front to turn on the flashlight and grinned.

"Good Eyes!" He grinned at her and nodded towards the door, his eyes serious once more. Exiting from the room Ed looked at another door nearby, his hand already forcing the door open, pointing his gun into the room.

Rebecca glared at his lack of patience and followed him in, noticing another box of handgun ammo, a typewriter, some more papers, and a green herb. Walking around She picked up a spare empty clip for her pistol and the herb, slipping them into their respective pouches on her belt.

Ed had clicked a few keys on the typewriter, and picked up the ammo, they had silently agreed since he had more room, that he would carry spare weapons and ammo they would come across.

Leaving the room once more they walked further in, seeing a door with a card reader and a brutally mauled corpse of a train conductor, They held their noses while She picked up the key in his hand. "Alright..Seems like we can follow Billy now.."

"Do we really want to? I mean..He did seem a bit..Muscly.." Ed grimaced, looking at himself and his companion. "I don't think either of us could take him..."

"Don't worry I'm a police officer!" She beamed proudly at him when they heard the crashing of a window being broken letting in her teammate.

"Edward!" She rushed over and kneeled next to him, looking him over. "Are you alright? What happened?"

He shook from the pain and cold that enveloped him. "Y-you..Must be careful Rebecca...We can't..The forest..Is full of Zombies...Monsters.."

"Zombies ARE Monsters..." Ed tried to lighten the mood but his female friend glared at him. "Wheres that first aid spray?"

"Don't..Im already..." With a final choke he fell to the side dead, right before two slobbering dobermans crashed through the remaining windows, their shiny pink rotted muscle making them even more fearsome.

The glock was already in his hand when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, the first shot went wide barely knicking the dogs ear as it jumped over Rebecca.

She had already rolled when she heard the shot, standing up next to her young partner, her gun in her hand even faster. Firing 3 shots only 1 hit the doberman, but it was a great shot, drilling right through its left eye into its brain, dropping it dead.

Ed had taken aim as the second dog jumped for her throat, the slugs tearing through its skull, making its head explode into a mess of gore and gray matter all over her face and clothing.

She looked disqusted and shivered making sounds of displeasure. "Thank you..but..Ew.." She glared almost playfully at him.

"Sorry..." He gave her a sheepish grin and looked at Edward, seeing a box of handgun bullets and what looked like a shiny new slide for his glock, it still had the compensator slots but had a weird switch near the back on the left of the gun, with a F, a B and a S on it as the three choices. Shrugging he grabbed it and replaced the slide, keeping his old one in case this one didnt work out.

Flicking the switch to F, thinking the S meant safety he grabbed the bullets and stuffed them with the other boxes. "Alright..We should get moving..."

They back tracked through the last couple cars and went through to the dining hall car, their alertness putting them slightly on edge.

"Hey there Kiddies.." They heard a smug voice when the door opened and Ed groaned. "I'm not a kid.."

"And Neither am I!" Rebecca was almost pouting.

"Alright then...I think we should stick together..Work as a team because I don't think we stand a chance going at this alone, but the three of us..we could be unstoppable." Billy smirked at them looking over the railing of the stairs.

Ed thought about this, it seemed logical but he supposed Rebecca would veto him saying she didnt need help from..

"We don't need help from a convicted Felon.." She put her nose in the air slightly. Ed groaned.

"Alright then..I'll wait here why don't you guys go ahead..And figure this out on your own?" Billy leaned against the door backwards, keeping them from leaving.

"Fine!" Rebecca grabbed Ed's hand and huffed up the steps, noticing the fire about halfway up, and the man sitting at the flaming table.

She began to walk over when Ed grabbed he shoulder and shook his head whispering. "Something doesn't feel right..." She stared at the man sitting there and suddenly he fell to the floor and melted into a large pile of leeches, before forming together into a sort of leech tower.

"Ugh!" She pulled her pistol out and began firing at it, her bullets going straight through.

Ed took aim and pulled the trigger once, and was quite surprised when 5 muzzle flashes illuminated the room and 3 slugs impacted noisily on the leech tower.

He stared at his gun and heard Rebecca reloading and Billy running up the stairs to help them, his gun already firing at the monster.

Ed began aiming and pulling the trigger letting out a rain of bullets at the creature. This ate up his ammo like nothing else and he had to reload but soon the creature fell, slithering quickly away from the trio.

Once they were gone Ed grinned at Billy. "What took you so long?" Billy just shrugged and grinned back. While Rebecca glared playfully at the two of them.

"Alright fine...You can help us but I'm arresting you after this is over!" She pouted while Billy and Ed shared a secret High Five.


	3. Chapter 2 Separation Anxiety

Chapter 2

"Separation Anxiety"

Ed kicked his feet, sitting on top of the bar nearby a locked door. Billy and Rebecca had gone up to the roof to restore power to the kitchen door, and had left him there. He had only been sitting there for about ten minutes when he heard banging from the other side of the nearby locked door.

"Uh...Hi?.." He pointed his gun at the door and heard Rebecca say something about going downstairs to find an object to get them out, and to check the food service elevator there.

Sighing he walked down the stairs, alone for the first time since he had found The only other two survivors. He entered the kitchen and an over to the elevator, taking the key from within it and looking at it. It said Conductors office.

With another sigh he moved on, running through the train once more, turning zombies heads into mush along the way. (He had already changed it back to single fire..)

Passing Edward he paused and saw signs of decay already. He knew that wasn't possible and closed his eyes, placing the muzzle to the ex cops forehead and pulling the trigger, blowing his brains out before he came back from the dead.

This caused a small Nickel revolver to slip out of his boot and thunk onto the ground. He picked up the tiny 357 Revolver and slipped it into his cargo pocket before moving into the conductors office and finding a Briefcase, an herb, and a 35 round Glock magazine. He skimmed over the note and grabbed the herbs on the nearby shelf before pressing the shiny red button and grabbing the train map, stuffing it into the pocket of his pants.

He climbed the ladder that dropped down and pointed his gun around the large bar, his eyes widened when he felt the whole car shake with some sort of impact.

He was on edge as he exited the bar and came to a nice room, looking round he saw an Ice pick, another 35 round magazine, a box of handgun ammo, and a nice little black case that said Glock on it.

Walking over he opened the case and looked at the multiple parts inside he could put onto his Handgun (Replacing the hunting gun since Ed wouldn't be able to use it...)

He pulled out the stock, a slightly longer barrel, and a second handle for the front that attached easily to the LAM. He spent a few minutes putting it together and reloading all of his clips, before putting a 35 round one into the butt of the pistol.

He flicked the selector switch to 3 round burst and smiled to himself. Whatever made the car shake, he was ready for it.

He exited the room, the now small SMG was perfect for his younger grip, his laser pointed directly in front of him. He walked a few feet in and saw the chandelier fall, wincing as those giant claws tore through metal. "Please don't be a giant bug..."

The giant infected scorpion fell into the car, crushing the bar under its weight. "FUCK! Had to be a Giant Bug didn't it?"He aimed and let loose burst after burst of staccato gunfire into the things almost unprotected skull, the slugs impacting painfully into a couple of its many eyes.

Before the thing even reached him it was down, squealing like an injured pig before falling down and becoming still. Ed walked slowly over and nudged it with his foot before walking over it, he noticed the panel opener on the ground nearby and gabbed it, remembering the panel in the kitchen he needed this for. He yawned and jumped down the ladder back into the conductors office. "I swear...I'm never separating from the group again..." he shook his head and too the time to reload his really long magazine before running back to the kitchen and sending the ice pick up to his companions.

He trudged up the stairs, seeing the door opening slowly and he flaming zombie approaching said door. Quickly taking a bead he let one burst out, all 3 bullets impacting on the zombie 1 in the shoulder and 2 in the head.

Billy looked at the SMG with a bit of envy and both of them handed him boxes of 9x19 bullets, and some herbs. "Geez...these herbs take up way too much room...Anything we can do to help that?.."

"Yea sure let me see all of them really quick!" She took the bag and dumped out the section holding the herbs, before pulling out some spray vials and crushing them up, handing each of them one red and green mixed spray each. "There now we have something to help if were not near each other!"

Ed slipped his in a pouch next to the first aid spray and Billed slipped his in his pocket. Ed didn't see where Rebecca stashed hers and shrugged, before moving on.

They walked back down into the kitchen and opened the crawlspace, sending Ed through first since he had the best weapon and the smallest body.

He crawled through without complaint and barely opened the opposite hatch, peeking out to recon the situation. He saw the dog and glared, switching to semi he put one between its eyes with dead on accuracy, dropping it quickly.

He exited the hatch and saw the box of .357 Cartridges on the shelf to his left. Grabbing them he stuffed them in with the gun in his pocket, before anyone saw. He didn't know why he was hiding it, maybe he thought Rebecca would recognize it.

Rebecca looked around and saw a first aid spray and stuffed it in her own pack just in case. Billy was already at the other end of the car, opening the door that led to the rear of the train. "Come on you two slowpokes."

Rebecca huffed and followed him out onto the rain slick platform, seeing him already holding down the release lever for the gun nearby. She grabbed the Hookshot.

Ed had felt the need to make a witty zelda joke but refrained.

Entering the train again the ran into the kitchen car, only to be greeted by the cook bursting out of the freezer as a zombie, Ed was knocked away while Billy and Rebecca shot at the offending creature. It was soon down and Billy was helping Ed up with a smile.

They moved through the next two cars, killing the zombies along the way when Rebecca tripped and saw a broken ladder above the nearby window. Pulling out the hookshot she took aim and fired, watching the grapple latch onto the roof of the car.

"You guys stay down here..I'll be back in a jiffy promise!" She clicked the button and the gun began pulling her up to the roof.

They sat there for a few minutes, hearing gunshots from above while Billy played with his knife.

Then they saw her running down the stairs going, "EW EW EW EW EW" And slapping leeches off of her body, making them explode.

This of course made Billy and Ed Snicker slightly at her misfortune.

"Come on...Let's keep moving, The less time we spend on this damn train the better.." Billy waved them to follow him and went towards the front of the train. Ed and Rebecca followed, ready for anything.

(A/N: I know what you're thinking -Gasp- OMG TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT? THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING! Thankfully it's not, Im just in a writing mood and am Watching a let's play of the game while I write so I know what to do..Of course Im adding Ed in a lot, making him important.

Um Please review If you don't like the glock being changed into a SMG for him instead of the crappy first shotty Live with it. He'll probably lose it sometime soon anyway Not sure. Read and Review folks! PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 3 STOP THE TRAIN!

Chapter 3

"STOP THE TRAIN!"

When they saw the electronic lock for the door Billy cursed and Ed remembered the briefcase he couldnt open in the nearby room. Without thinking he pulled the kife out of rebeccas sheath and was already in the other room, taking the knife to the flimsy leather of the briefcase.

He grinned triumphantly as the shiny keycard floated to the ground. "Yes finally things are starting to go our way.." Looking at the shelf nearby he spotted another pair of herbs. "Huh...Weird..could have sworn I already took those." Shrugging he stuffed them into his pack and rejoined his friends.

He saw Rebecca glaring at him with tears in her eyes, she had finally noticed the bullet hole in Edwards forehead. Ed tried to keep his face straight and held up the keycard, not looking forward to the lecture he was likely to get from her later.

Once Billy slipped the keycard into the slot he threw it away, assuming they wouldnt need it again. His hand had barely touched the door handle when they heard a long stream of automatic gunfire and a lot of screaming.

Yanking the door open the trio ran out onto the rain slicked metal grating and turned the corner, seeing two dead mean in body armor and were both heavily armed, grenades, Ammo, knelt beside them ad saw a couple of leech carcasses exploded nearby.

"These must have been the guys that shot Edward..." Rebecca reasoned, and Ed wasn't going to correct her.

Billy knelt next to one of them too and grabbed a couple of boxes of hand gun ammo. He stuffed them in his own pockets this time giving Ed a thumbs up. "Just in case we get separated again." Even Rebecca knelt and grabbed a couple, keeping them on her person.

They continued to search the bodies and Ed grabbed one of the knives the men had, tossing Billy's back to him. A few seconds later the train rocked and billy fell backwards, his gun falling out of his hand and skittering off the train.

He grumbled and looked over the bodies for a new weapon, and Unable to find one he sighed and looked at Rebecca. "That guy in the hallway..Edward right?.. He probably still has a weapon on him so I'm gonna go look, you two stay here.."He jogged back into the previous car and came back a few minutes later with a Samurai edge like Rebecca's.

She looked a bit sad but nodded and turned to continue onwards. Ed was leading again since Billy had to adjust the sights on his new pistol.

Upon entering they saw how fast they were going and Billy rushed forward, checking the readouts. "The trains gonna Derail and Crash! We gotta stop this thing!"

Rebecca grabbed the brake operations manual from nearby and skimmed through it before nodding to Bill and Ed. "Alright I'll go to the back of the train and manually connect the control panel to the brake. You two stay here and apply the brake when ready."

The two men nodded and just as she was about to leave "Be careful Rebecca.." The said it in unison then stared at each other incredulously. She smiled and left.

About 30 seconds later Ed saw the black card that said brake on it and cursed, grabbing it he spoke to billy while running towards the back. "STAY HERE!" 

He saw the two armored men walking into the door he needed to go through repeatedly and growled, opening fire on the two, the partially eaten vests did almost nothing to stop the bullets from reaching their flesh and soon they were down, riddled with bullet holes.

He yanked the door open and kept running, passing by Edwards dead body and into the car they had all bet in. He saw Rebecca there and smiled, before panicking seeing she was barely holding back a zombie from taking a bite out of her.

He took aim flicked to Single fire and placed a bullet right between his eyes, dropping him over Rebecca's shoulder. She turned and smiled before flipping around and firing more shots into the crowd of zombies.

Running up next to her Ed helped until his slide locked backwards meaning he was out of ammo and didn't have time to reload. He dropped the glock onto the seat nearby and pulled the .357 from his pocket, lining up a shot he pulled the trigger and the single slug tore through 4 zombies that were standing in a line, dropping all of them.

Rebecca gaped at him but grinned as they took the rest out and Ed grabbed his Glock. "You left the magnetic card up there.." He handed her the card and she nodded before continuing.

Ed turned and walked back up to where Billy was, reloading along the way.

They were waiting for about another minute before Billy's Radio beeped and they heard her voice. "This is Rebecca I have engaged the control device for the brake. Over!"

Billy quickly picked up the radio and clicked the key, "Roger We'll put the brake on now!" And Ed walked to the keypad quickly inputting the 8 key 9 times and then a 9 and then Billy pulled on the brake hard, trying to get it to respond faster.

The brakes tried their best to respond but it was too late and the train crashed, flipping over inside of a tunnel none of them knew belonged to umbrella.

Billy and Ed were thrown in front of the train, Ed knocked out cold on the ground next to Billy, He hook the teen and sighed before looking around and not seeing Rebecca. "Rebecca! Rebecca!"

"I'm here.." She winced and walked out from behind the train, clutching her side in pain. Billy ran over, "You alright?.." She nodded.

"Hey we managed to stop the train..." He gave her a coy smile.

"Yea..Managed..Where's Ed?" She looked around not seeing him.

"Hes over there unconscious..We have to find a way out.."They nodded at eachother.

Ed woke up and rubbed his head groaning. "Alright did anyone get the license plate number of the truck that hit me?.."

Right next to were he lay, in the water was a box of Shotgun shells, he looked at them oddly but shrugged and picked up the box and stuffed them in his pack. Before noticing the zombies that were slowly standing from the fiery water. "Uhhh..Guys?..."He looked around for his gun and saw it wedged under the twisted metal heap that was once a train. "Shit..."

They saw him slowly crawling back away from the zombies trying to reach his gun and opened fire, their matching pistols tearing through the zombies skulls.

Once the undead were dropped, and Ed had gained his weapon back, he smiled at them and grabbed a knife from the water nearby. "Alright..Where are we?"

Billy shook his head and pointed to the door nearby. "We should get inside first its probably safer than out here.." Rebecca then walked up with a handful of medical supplies. "Alright here we are! "She mixed up the herbs ad stuffed everything in Eds backpack, which was bulging with ammo now.

"Well I think we have enough Handgun ammo to last us awhile Even if I used full auto non stop so..Stop picking it up for now.."They nodded and took the time to reload their weapons and clips before going through the door.


End file.
